Warriors in White
by NISHUNE
Summary: Freeza's third henchmen is out on the loose! Rumors say he's one of the saiyans on Planet Vegeta. Only the WIW can find him and, while there at it, try to get the promotion they've always desired.
1. Chapter 1 A new mission

**Log-in 1: A new mission**

**I don't own DBZ. I DO own however Nishune, Muriel and G-Chan. If you ask nicely and credit my work, maybe I might just let you use 'em.**

_Ring, ring. _I'm NOT picking it up. The god damned phone can ring all it likes, but I'm not picking it up. I'M NOT HERE! These were the first thoughts running through my head, my Morning Thoughts (or MT's) as I like to call them. And these were no ordinary morning thoughts, these were Angry MT's which I usually had when I got up early on my summer vacation.

Better start from the begining: the name's Nishune. Nishune Konamari, I'm 16 and, apart from being a perfectly normal highschool student, I'm one of the WIW's most best secret agents.

What is the WIW you ask? Well, in a few words, WIW stands for Warriors In White. We're a sort of FBI that deals with paranormal cases, much of them involving misterious, unexplained dissapearences; gruesome cases envolving strange ways of torture and murder; and last, but not least, Aliens.This is the department I work in. We get about a million cases a day about some Alien taking control of someone's body, selling a whole bunch of strange shitty weapons at the black market or even trying to do something devastating to get noticed (like try to commite murder or suicide, for example). Not your everyday job, but hey. At least I get to work with my two best friends: Muriel, who also works on those gruesome cases, and G-Chan.

_Ring, ring, ring. _UGH! NOT AGAIN! I finally decided that it was time to pick up the stupid phone and find out who was the dumb-ass on the other line who was calling this early. So I got up, out of my sofa bed and walked over to the small oak table where my phone, along with a couple of pictures of my friends Lexxaria and of G-Chan, Muriel and me, sat.

"Hullo?", I muttered wearily.

"Hey there Nishune!", came a cheerful voice, "how're you today?"

"Krillin? Do you know what TIME it is?" I asked with a hint of anger in my voice.

"Of course I do, Nishu! It's eight thirty, right?"

"OF COURSE IT'S EIGHT THIRTY YOU ASSHOLE!" I screamed. Krillin's supposed to be one of my bosses, but he's also one of my best friends. So that doesn't excuse him for forgetting _on purpose _how I hate being waked up during my summer vacation. "I THOUGHT YOU, OF ALL PEOPLE, WOULD KNOW NOT TO CALL ME THIS EARLY!"

" S-sorry, Nishu. But this is important." I was glad to hear him apologize for that, but he sounded really scared. Maybe I went over board this time.

"No. I'M sorry, Krillin", I managed to say, "You just know how I am at these hours."

"Ha ha. No big deal Nishune. We've known each other for a long time, so we know practically all our moods," I was glad to here him calm down again, "But, like I said not to long ago, this is something important and I can't seem to reach Muriel or G-Chan."

"G went to Brazil to visit her uncle and Muriel left with her family two days ago to visit Italy," I replied.

"Wow," said Krillin, "You really know where everyone is."

"They told me so before summer started," I replied a bit bored, "It's not really that hard to remember if you've heard G-Chan going on about how happy she's gonna be when she sees her uncle again and Muriel complaning how she was going to spend three weeks in a hotel with her parents. She can't stand them."

"Now I understand why she lives alone", replied Krillin.

"I'll say. But let's get to the point, Krillin", I said a bit more seriously. I wanted to find out his reason for calling me so early. So I took a deep breath and asked, "What's so important that you wanted to reach us all during our vacation?"

"A new case just came up. For your department, of course", replied Krillin seriously and professionally, "Have you ever heard of Planet Vegeta?"

"The planet of the Saiyans?" I asked a bit confused, "Sure, but I thought we didn't do Saiyan cases."

"We do now. It turns out that a long time ago the planet was controlled by some dictator called Freeza. At first, he tricked the Saiyans into working for him, even the King himself, destroying planets and selling them to other Aliens at high prices. One day, Freeza saw how strong the Saiyans were becoming and decided to get rid of them. Luckily, King Vegeta found out about it just in time. He led an army of his best Saiyan warriors to Freeza's spaceship. There was a huge battle were many were killed including Freeza."

"And King Vegeta?", I asked, "Did he die as well?"

"No, no. King Vegeta survived. After that, the Saiyans stopped attacking planets and became quite a peaceful race. Many humans go and visit their planet nowadays."

"Interesting story", I said a bit more interested, "But what has this to do with you're call?"

"I'm getting to that", replied Krillin impatiently, "It turns out that three of Freeza's henchmen happened to escape during the battle against the Saiyans. We wan't to locate them, because we believe them to be a dangerous threat to Earth and Planet Vegeta.We already caught two of them, Zarbon and Dodoria, but we think the third's a Saiyan."

"So let me guess, you decided that WE have to go looking for them, right?"

"Come on, Nishu", complained Krillin, "you can't leave me hanging! Who knows. Maybe after this mission, you three could get promoted at last!"

Ha. I wish. You see, Muriel, G-Chan and I haven't received the recognition we deserve. And we're usually really good on our missions. But many of the agents think we're just a couple of stupid spoiled brats. That _really _sucks.

"Dream on, Krillin. I'm not sure we're gonna get promoted for _that._But I'll help you out anyway, because you're one of my friends and at least you appreciate our work. NOT like others."

"I knew you'd never let me down", he said sounding relieved,"I've sent a folder to your apartment which should arrive some time later today. Inside are a couple of photos, two of them are of Zarbon and Dodoria, the other two are of some Saiyans. We believe one of those is Freeza's third henchmen. There're also some forms for apllying for jobs on while you stay on Planet Vegeta. I picked ones that best suit you all. I don't know how long you're gonna stay there so you'd better pack what you need. And call Muriel and G-Chan. You'll need to leave as soon as possible."

"Are we going alone?", I managed to ask after writing everything Krillin told me. I have a really bad memory.

"No, of course not. You'll be going with three other agents".

"And who, may I ask, are these other agents?"

"Bulma, Chichi and Yamcha", Krillin answered, "You know them?"

"CHICHI! I HAVE TO WORK WITH MISS PERFECT, SNOTTYPANTS! KRILLIN! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TEN BILLION TIMES THAT I CAN'T STAND HER! I CAN COPE WITH YAMCHA AND BULMA, BUT CHICHI?"

"Look, Nishune. I'm sorry about that, but you've got to admit that she _is _from your same department and she's also an agent, like Bulma and Yamcha and you three, that hasn't been recognised either. Maybe, just this once, you should work together to solve this case. Who knows? You could become friends."

"Yeah right", I grumbled.

"Yamcha told me to tell you to call him when you find G-Chan and Muriel. I've got to go now. I'm gonna be late for my date."

"I knew it! You're going out with my friend Lexxy today, aren't you?" I said smirking.

"Well, of course...I mean...why not? After all, she IS cute. And she LIKES me.", said Krillin with a nervous laugh.

"Look who's talking lover boy! Don't forget that YOU where the one that fell in love like a ton of bricks!" I said roaring with laughter.

"It's getting late and Lexxaria isn't gonna wait forever, you know", said Krillin in a loud voice. "Look, call me when you get to Planet Vegeta, OK?"

"For sure, lover boy!", I said, still laughing, "Take care of her while I'm gone."

I hung up after that. It turned out as though I wasn't going to have a normal summer vacation this year. I picked up the phone for the second time and dialed Muriel's cellphone. I made a mental note to myself that, if we ever got that premotion Krillin was talking about, as soon as we came back from that mission, I was going to buy myself a large mansion and get myself a nice six pack boyfriend who would cook for me in his boxers and treat me veeeeery nice whenever I wanted... Yes I WAS going to do that!

"Muriel? It's me, Nishune. You awake? Good, well listen up. Call G-Chan and get here as fast as you can. Both of you. We've got a new mission..."

**Yup, that my friends, is the end of chapter 1 and the beginning of a new fanfic. This is one I've been waiting to do. Actually, I found it in my computer the other day and realised that I hadn't finished it. So now I'm gonna start writing it. It's based on a fanfic I read on some website once, but now I can't remember where the website is or what's it called...OK, in the next chapter our friends shall take off to their mission and you'll discover why Nishune hates working with Chichi so much... Chapter 2 is almost ready for posting, so hang on to your seats everyone, 'cause this fic's gonna be a very bumpy ride!**


	2. Chapter 2 Sisterly love

**Log-in 2: Sisterly love**

**I don't own DBZ. It's property of Akira Toriyama. I do own Nishune, Muriel and G-Chan.**

Luckily, Muriel didn't take long in finding G-Chan. She had just arrived at her uncle's house when Muriel dialed her number. The only problem was how to get them over to my place without their parents noticing they'd gone.

It was a good thing I called Bulma just a few minutes ago before Muriel called me again to tell me G-Chan had just reached Brazil. I asked Bulma if I could pretty pretty please borrow that pen thingy that's exactly like the kind the MIB use to brainwash the people they interrogate to transport it to G and Muriel immediatley, she accepted and before I knew it G and Muriel were at my front door. Luckily, they both used the same excuse on their parents, they told them they had to go back to study for a very important test their language school was doing (Yeah, they both go to one of those language schools to learn french). Muriel stole her parents cars to get to my place and she did a good job driving it too. The only problem was that the back was bent from a small accident she had ("Dad's gonna kill me when he see's this", she said over and over again.).

Finding Yamcha wasn't hard either, Bulma called him AND Chichi to tell them about our new mission... An hour later, Yamcha arrived at my place with that nice looking air car of his (Jeez, I wish I had one...) and drove the four of us over to Chichi's place.

Chichi doesn't live in a house for your information. She lives in a castle! A BIG CASTLE! And she's filthy rich too, or at least her father is. And she's been spoiled ever since before she could walk. Chichi and I have known each other for nearly all of our life. Of course, If you HAD Chichi as a sister than you'd know each for that long. Yes, we ARE sisters, but we're so different, like any two sisters are(we're like the heads and tails of a coin): she likes clothes and make-up and thinking about boys and marriage and all that girly, girly shit. I, on the other hand, prefer horses, music and sports. Specially dangerous sports, like monster truck ralleys and motor-bike racing.

Anyway, when we got to OUR house dad told us she wasn't ready. And she wouldn't come down either. I got pissed. What the hell was she doing? I climbed up twoards her bedroom (third floor and ninety nine stairs too!) and knocked angrily.

"WOMAN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!", I roared barging in.

Chichi looked shocked, " I was just trying to see which dresses I should take to Planet Vegeta, I can't decide if I should take the purple one I wore at that dinner party or the cocktail pink one I wore for Christmas", she held 'em out to show me. "Which one do you think looks better on me, Nishu?"

I put my face in my hands. First, my summer vacation's ruined because of this new mission and now my sister's taking too damn long to pack up because she can't decide WHICH FUCKING DRESS TO PUT ON!

"We're going there just to do a couple of stupid jobs and investigate who's Freeza's third henchmen", I said exasperated."What are you gonna need a dress for?"

"You never know", Chichi replied shrugging her shoulders," Now, which one?"

I sighed,"The pink one, Chi. Pink looks good on you. NOW CAN WE GO!"

Chichi packed her dress up,"Of course, Nishu. No need to start a tantrum like always."

I had to smirk,"Look who's talking Miss Perfect. I thought I heard not to long ago that YOU had a fight with Amy over some guy in the paranormal department called Jack. He was a blond guy, right?"

"Shut up, Nishune!", my sister said angrily, but I noticed she was blushing as she looked at me reproachefully.

We were silent as we started walking down the stairs. We didn't even look at each other, but then I felt her nudge me before we reached the entrance.

"Nishu, are you still mad at what I said to you a few months ago?"

I sighed. She was gonna remind me again why I had left home in the first place three months ago. "For what you said about us not bein biological sisters? No, I practically forgot that" I lied.

"No you haven't! If you would have forgotten, then you would have come home and stayed! Do you know how worried dad and I have been ever since you left! You never called us or stopped by just to let us know how you were! You never even sent us your adress or your telephone number so we could check up on you! What if something happened to you! You're only sixteen! You're too little to go off on your own!"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do! When we had that fight three months ago and you spilled the beans about me not beign your REAL sister, you didn't look so worried to me! I bet you were even glad I left!"

"How dare you say-"

"No! Don't start with the how dare you shit! The one who should be saying that is me! How long were you and dad gonna keep this secret away from me! 'Til I was fifty! I have a right to know! I have a right to try and find them, Chi! Maybe they're still out there! I can't just stay here forever and you know that! And don't say that I'm too little to now anything! I may be sixteen, but I can take care of my self damn well!"

I started to stomp off to the living room as fast and as angrily as I could, but stopped. I had let out those emotions I had had since three months ago, but I still didn't feel good. Had I really let it all out? I wasn't to sure...But I still wanted to say something to Chichi, something that I hoped she would understand.

"I'm sorry I've disappeared without a trace, sis. But I had to try and find them, I just had to. Think how you would feel if you were in my position and found out the same way. Wouldn't you need to get away from everything and just try to find out who you were?"

I felt her hand squeeze my shoulder,"Actually, I would. But I'm the one who's sorry, sis. I shouldn't have said that to you. Specially the way I said it that night, really."

We looked at each other for a long time, then we hugged. We actually hugged! Wow! We hadn't hugged since we were kids, but it felt good to tell the truth. Maybe I had missed them...They weren't my biological family, but they had been MY family for these sixteen years...

"Ejem!"

We broke apart and turned to the doorway. Standing there were Muriel, Bulma, Yamcha, G-Chan and dad. They were looking at the both of us with stupid cheesy grins on their faces. Our jaws hit the floor with a loud thunk.

"How long have you idiots been there!" I managed to ask.

"Ever since your fight started", answered dad with a huge smile on his face,"But it's so good to see that you two finally made up!"

I gave a lank look and then looked at Chichi and then at the small group in the doorway.

"We weren't fighting", I said putting on a grumpy face,"_I _was just telling Posh Spice to hurry up with her luggage or we're never gonna leave!"

"Yeah, that's true! She just told me-" She stopped when she realised what I had just called her,"HEY! That's not fair Baby Spice!"

Everyone roared with laughter and so did we. We had to admit it, it felt good to be friends again!

When we had finished saying goodbye to dad and gotten all in Yamcha's air car, Chichi gave me a friendly poke in the ribs.

"Ya know, you haven't called me Posh Spice in a long time!"

"The same goes for you. You haven't called me Baby Spice in ages!"

We both grinned like a couple of idiots. It felt good to have her back. Screw that shit about us not beign biological sisters, we were sisters, with or without the same blood, and that's all that mattered!

**Go me! I finished chapter 2 already, what will happen in chapter 3? Hmmmm...we'll see! By the way, were you all surprised that Nishune and Chichi in this fic are sisters? Or was that to obvious? Don't worry! This is probably the only fic I'll have 'em as sisters. I hope you're all liking the story by the way. The love parts will eventually come when our characters get to Planet Vegeta and you'll be surprised at some couples! P.S. the whole Baby Spice and Posh Spice thing comes from something my friends and I used to play. I was always Posh Spice (how scary is that!) and my best friend was always Baby Spice. Now the years have gone by and I really don't look like Posh Spice, (I'm not even Posh damn it!) but I still remember that game that I played a long time ago... Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Chapter 3 will be posted sooner than you all expect! Bye for now!**


End file.
